Always
by GloriaFan
Summary: From the day they met, they knew they would be together, always.
1. Gloria, or, Matchmaker Renee

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1 (Set Pre-Season 1): "Gloria, or, Matchmaker Renee"

_Gloria, you're always on the run now, running after somebody, you gotta get him somehow_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria and her little sister, Jenny, stepped off of the moving van, suitcases in tote.

"Man, it's pretty big here…" 12-year-old Gloria said. "But, I have to go practice piano." She said with a sigh.

"Gloria! We just got here! You can't waste away our first day here practicing piano!" Jenny said, waving her arms dramatically.

"Yes, I can, and I will… After I unpack, that is." She said, taking better hold of her big, pink suitcase.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria sighed once again, in her room, it had been a hard day, but with a lot accomplished. She had joined a band, a band of all kids, but nonetheless a band. Talk about an exciting first day! But tomorrow would be even more exciting. Tomorrow was her first day of school, and in a town like this, where kids sang and danced in bands, school must be pretty interesting.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria sat down on her bus seat. Her over-packed book bag sat on her lap.

"Gloria! You mind if I sit here?" she heard a voice say as she turned around. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was… Mickey, her fellow band member.

"Oh, sure, take a seat, Mick." She replied motioning him down to the seat beside her.

"Thanks." He said with a smile, sitting down on the seat and checking his watch. "It seems the bus is running a little late." He said, attempting to make small talk with Gloria, who only nodded. The bus came to a halt, jerking the couple. The two turned to each other and smiled. They got up, grabbing their book bags, and walking off the bus.

Stacy and Renee walked past the older kids and Renee smiled, stopping in front of them.

"Hey, you two." She said. "I assume I'll have to take Gloria with us, since Mickey better be off to _high school_." Renee said, grabbing Gloria's hand.

"Oh, yeah, forgot." Mickey said. "I guess I'll see you guys at practice, tonight?" He asked. Gloria nodded and walked off, ahead of the two girls.

"So what was that all about?" Kid asked, almost magically appearing behind the two.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing some matchmaking for an entirely oblivious couple." Renee heaved. Kid turned to Stacy, who rolled their eyes behind Renee's back. Kid and Stacy began to walk on in front of Renee who turned back and forth between Mickey and Gloria and sighing.

"Gosh, can she get any **grosser**?" Kid asked sarcastically.

"How am **I **supposed to know? I thought you were only supposed to get giddy about love and junk when you were a teenager." Stacy said.

"Ugh. Let's make a pact that we'll _**never **_fall in love with anyone." Kid said.

"Perfect." She said, shaking his hand.


	2. Mickey, or, Duet

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2 (Set Pre-Season 1): "Mickey, or, Duet"

_Oh, Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The five kids sat in the P*lace storeroom. "Alright! Let's get started." Mickey said, toting a stack of sheet music. "This week I have planned… A duet, three solos, and another group number." He said flipping through the sheet music.

"I vouch for Mickey and Gloria to sing the duet!" Renee said, popping up from her seat.

"Renee! You don't even know what the song is yet!" Gloria said. "Let's not be hasty." She said, standing up. "What is the song, Mickey?" She said walking to the leader.

"_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch, _or, _I Can't Help Myself_ by the Four Tops." He said, handing her the sheet music piece.

"Well, I'll do it if you will." Gloria said, eyeing the sappy lyrics.

"Alright." Mickey said. "Kid, would you play the music, please?" Kid stood and took the Walkman from Mickey's backpack, finding the place on the tape. He flipped the play button and music started playing.

"_Oh! Sugar pie, honey bunch, you know I love you,_" Mickey sang.

"_I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else, in and out my life,_" Gloria sang, walking closer to her duet partner.

"_You come and you go, leaving just your picture behind, and I've kissed it a thousand times,_" Mickey sang, finally getting into the song.

"_When you snap your finger, or wink your eye, I come running to you," _they sang together.

"This is terrible! Do you see Renee's face?" Kid asked. "We can't let her do this!" he said waving his arms on a small scale.

"I know! This pact is tough." Stacy said, putting her fingers on her chin. "But so are we." She said, getting up and walking towards the Walkman.

"_Sugar pie, honey bunch, I'm weaker than a man should be, I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else_," they sang "_Wanna…" _they began to sing together, being cut off because the music came to a halt.

"Oh, no!" Stacy said, pointing to the Walkman lying on the floor. The two older kids ran over to the crushed cassette player on the ground. "The Walkman is crushed!" she said surprised. The two older kids leaned down quickly, at the same time, bumping heads.

"Ow! Sorry." They said together rubbing their heads. Stacy turned to Kid and winked. Renee looked at the two, helping each other pick up the remains of the Walkman. Renee sighed and looked at the couple as she clasped her hands, sappily. Stacy walked over to the Kid and sighed.

"We only made it worse, Stace!" Kid said.

"I know! We've got to make a new plan!" she said turning to the couple picking up the Walkman.

"Maybe I have a new plan." Kid said.

"No, I have a new plan." Stacy said.

"No, this is what happens when you plan." Kid said, pointing the catastrophe.


	3. You Make My Dreams, or, Give Up

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3 (Set Season 1): "You Make My Dreams, or, Give Up"

_Like a flame that burns a candle, the candle feeds the flame_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Kid and Stacy let out a heavy sigh as they came off stage after performing _You Make My Dreams _by Hall & Oates, a duet by Mickey and Gloria, nonetheless.

"Kid?" Stacy asked, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"Yeah?" Kid replied staring at Mickey and Gloria, laughing and talking over two malteds.

"Let's just give up." Stacy said.

"Give up on what?" Kid asked.

"Pulling Mickey and Gloria apart." She replied waving at Gloria.

"You're right, they do seem to make each other pretty happy." Kid said.

"Well, we still can't fall in love with anyone, but, we'll stop these random schemes, we've been at it for a year." Stacy said.

"You're right." Kid said.

"OK, shake on it." Stacy said, reaching out her hand, and taking Kid's.

"Alright." Kid said.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey and Gloria sat over their malts talking and laughing, which no doubt made Renee happy.

"So… are you going anywhere Friday?" he asked, nervously. Gloria lifted an eyebrow at the thought of going on a 'date' with a 15-year-old, with her only 12. "I mean, me and Mario, and Wendy, and Shanice were going to go to a movie that night, and then Wendy dropped out, so we have an extra ticket… we're going to see _The Karate Kid _and I just sorta wondered if you'd like to come." He finished, getting lower in volume with each word.

"Mickey. You aren't asking me out on a date are you?" she asked.

"Uh, no! Just a friendly get together with an extra ticket." He said.

"Alright, it's fine with me. But I'll have to ask my parents first." she said, finishing off her malt.

"OK." Mickey said.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Renee sat on her bed at home, being only 10, she wasn't allowed to be on the phone after 6 o'clock, but she had so much to say. Especially considering she figured out Mickey and Gloria are going 'out' tonight… _Well, they'd never tell me what happened if I just asked them… I guess I'll have to see for myself…_ she thought to herself.

"Stacy, you'll help me." Renee said turning around to face her little sister's bed.

"Huh?" Stacy asked confused.

"Nothing, just play along." Renee said, getting up and walking downstairs.

"Where are you going, Renee?" her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, me and the band are going to a movie tonight." She said.

"We are?" Stacy asked excitedly. Renee pulled her finger across her own throat, in hopes of shushing Stacy.

"Oh, alright. What movie?" their mother asked.

"_Karate Kid_." Renee yelled, grabbing her and Stacy's coats and shoving them on.

"Alright, be back by 7:30 straight!" their mother yelled, walking into the living room, and giving both her daughter's a kiss and hug as they walked out the door.


	4. I'm So Excited, or, I Spy

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4 (Set Season 1): "I'm So Excited, or, I Spy"

_We shouldn't even think about tomorrow, sweet memories will last a long, long time_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria went into her closet and grabbed three of her best outfits. Laying them out on the bed, she began to pick the best attributes of each one. She finally found the one she considered the best (a pair of jeans, and purple shirt, a denim vest with red trim, and a pink fabric belt.)

She slipped her clothing choice on quickly, throwing the others back into the closet. Completing her hygiene regimen she had set for 'going out' she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door of her bedroom.

"Oh, Gloria!" her mother said.

"Mom, it's not like it's my first date, or anything." Gloria said, matter-of-factly.

"I know, but, you're growing up so quickly, after this there'll be dances, and you will start dating, and then you'll go to college, and get married and have kids…"

"Mom, you're going a little far." Gloria said.

"Alright, get out! Move, you'll be late." She said.

"Love you mom." Gloria said kissing her mother's cheek and waving as she walked out the door.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Renee and her little sister Stacy began the long walk to the movie theater.

"Renee? Why are you so set on spying on these two?" Stacy asked.

"Because, whenever teenagers go to movies, there's always romantic development." Renee said. Stacy made a gagging motion with her head.

"Oh, Stacy, you're so immature."

The two, finally arrived at the theater. Renee dished out the cash for both of them. The two walked in and found Kid, their accomplice, standing in the hall in the same overcoat he attempted to hide himself from Casmire in.

"So, she convinced you too?" Stacy said. Kid nodded and the three walked into the theater, finding seats in the very corner of the back row. They waited several minutes, until their spyees walked through the doors, and took their seats. Mario and Shanice sat in front, and Mickey and Gloria sat further toward the back.

"See, their sitting together." Renee said in a whisper, pointing to the couple.

"Of course they are! How else are they going to sit?" Stacy exclaimed, getting a loud 'Shhh!" from Renee after. The entire movie, while Kid and Stacy watched Daniel's rise to power, Renee kept her eyes locked on the couple. However, nothing happened. After the movie ended, Renee, Stacy, and Kid slipped out quietly, before the older kids could notice. They all parted and went their separate ways.

"So much for romantic updates." Stacy said rolling her eyes.

"Hush, Stacy." Renee said, trying to remain calm.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey and Gloria exited the movie theater, talking about the movie.

"We should do this more often!" Gloria exclaimed as Mickey cranked his car up. He'd promised to give her a ride home if she didn't want to walk.

"Yeah." He said. "How about next Friday same time? Invite some more band kids? I hear _Gremlins _is playing." He said.

"I'd like that." Gloria said, unbuckling her seat belt, and walking back to her house as she waved to Mickey.


	5. If You Leave, or, Is This Goodbye?

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5 (Set Season 2): "If You Leave, or, Is This Goodbye?"

_If you leave, don't leave now, please don't take my heart away, promise me just one more night, then we'll go our separate ways_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"I'm moving." Mickey said.

"You're what?" Gloria said with a smile. "Are not!" She said.

"I am." Mickey said remaining serious. Gloria's lighthearted smile turned to a frown, as she felt the world drop onto her 14-year-old shoulders.

"Does that mean I'll never see you again?" Gloria asked.

"No, you'll see me again, our paths will cross, heck, I might even come back someday." He said quietly. Gloria turned away, and while trying to cover up the fact she was about to cry, drew her legs up to her face. "Gloria, we'll always be friends."

"But, if you leave, we won't have time to…" once Gloria realized what she was saying, she quickly stopped herself and turned back to Mickey.

"I know what you mean, but, listen, I have no choice right now, I'm only 16, but, once I'm old enough I'm going to move right back, and we'll resume our friendship." He said with a smile. Gloria nodded.

"I better get back home, the movie has been over for five minutes." Gloria said, pointing to her watch.

"Alright." Mickey said, grabbing his keys and walking her out to the car.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria sat down on her bed, in her pajamas. Grabbing her diary, marked with a 'G' in pink, she opened the book and began to write.

_Saturday, January 14, 1984_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't feel very much like writing, but I figured it was needed. Mickey just told me something that broke my heart after the movie… Mickey is moving… Do you realize what this means? It means, that we'll have no time whatsoever to grow as friends, and once we reach an age old enough, more than friends. We'll never get to go to prom, celebrate my sweet sixteen… Wait, can you even take a younger person not going to prom to the prom with you? I'm unsure. He probably wouldn't want to take me anyway… or would he? I guess these will have to be things to ponder… I would take him, but I don't know if that's aloud either. I guess perhaps, I'll have to go to bed now. _

_Until tomorrow,_

_Gloria_

Gloria flipped the light out, putting her journal back on the bedside and yawning, pulling her cover up over her shoulders and attempting to fall asleep.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey sat on his bed, staring at the blank walls he grabbed his paragraph a day journal marked with an 'M' and began to write.

_Saturday, January 14, 1984_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'll explain this simply: I told Gloria I was moving. I'm afraid I might have put a little too much stress on our friendship with that comment, will write more tomorrow._

_Mickey_

He closed the book, setting it on his dresser drawer, and falling asleep.


	6. Move Away, or, Gone

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Chapter 6 contains scenes from 'New Kid In Town'. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6 (Set Season 2): "Move Away, or, Gone?"

_Move, move, move away, from me darling, I never said I'd understand_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria, the Kid, Renee, and Stacy sat on the steps, outside the P*lace that led to the Magic Shoppe as Mickey's moving van pulled out, and off, away from friends and all he had ever known.

Renee was the first one to break the silence, looking up at Gloria, she sighed saying "Well, that's that." As the words rolled off Renee's mouth, Gloria pulled her band mate tighter.

"I can't believe Mickey's family moved out of town." Gloria said, with a broken tone of voice, hoping to get comfort from her band mates.

"I could have been worse… I could have been me!" Kid exclaimed, attempting to add some comic relief to the sad moment.

"This is _**nothing to joke about, Kid!**_" Gloria said, ever-so-slightly angered by Kid's thoughtless comment. "Now what are we going to do?" Gloria asked, though she didn't know what to do with herself, she asked her friends what they thought, about the band, that is.

"What can we do?" Renee asked.

"I know! We can follow him! We can get on our bikes and ride like the wind! Night and day, day and night, until we catch up with him! And then – '' Kid said, hit with his new plan.

"Are you crazy?" Renee asked, bringing real-life back into the conversation. Gloria's mind began to trail off… _What are we going to do… Replace him?.. What about us, as in me and Mickey?.._ she thought to herself. Gloria turned when she heard Stacy say exactly what the bottom line of her sadness was.

"Forget about missing supper! I miss Mickey!" she said. _So do I, Stace, so do I. _she thought.

"But he'll always be with us in our hearts!" Gloria exclaimed, fighting the sadness like a warrior. She looked down at her watch. "Speaking of the band!" she yelled.

"Riley's gonna come looking for us if we don't get in there!" Kid exclaimed, jumping from the step and onto his feet.

"Oh! Too late." He said.

"Busted!" Kid said quietly.

"You want me to cancel that concert?" Riley asked, pointing towards the P*lace.

"No, that's alright, Riley." Gloria said.

"The show must go on!" Stacy said, pointing her head up in the air.

"Who said that?" Renee said quietly.

"Mickey did." Stacy replied, sad again. Renee reached over to her sister.

"I know!" Gloria exclaimed. "We'll dedicate the show to Mickey and make it the best ever!" She said. The group cheered. The three younger kids and Riley ran into the P*lace, Gloria staying back. She looked off the road, and mouthed, '_We'll miss, you, Mick, but don't forget about us' _Gloria smiled and walked into the P*lace and onto stage, as Riley finished his joke, Simple Minds' '_Don't You (Forget About Me)' _played.

"_Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby…_"


	7. Don't Make Me Sorry, or, Comeback

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7 (Set Season 3): "Don't Make Me Sorry, or, Comeback"

_Don't make me sorry (don't make me sorry), don't make me wish I never met you_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey and Gloria stood face-to-face, her being 15, had grown since he had left, and Mickey was basically an adult already.

"M-Mickey?" Gloria asked stepping toward her friend. Mickey nodded, walking towards Gloria.

"I always told you I'd move back before college, once I was an adult." He said putting his arm around her.

"For good?" Gloria asked excitedly.

"For good." Mickey reassured her. Gloria smiled.

"Well, I can't keep you all to myself!" Gloria said, hitting her best friend and un-admitted crush's shoulder. "Let's go see the rest of the band!" Gloria and Mickey began the long walk to the P*lace.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Mickey!" Stacy exclaimed, hugging her best, long time no see friend.

"Stace!" Mickey yelled returning the hug.

"It's so great to have you back!" Renee and Kid said.

"Great to be back!" Mickey said. "Riley, malt me." He said, sitting down on the counter.

"Just a sec, Mick. Great to see ya." He said, wiping off his hands with a towel.

"We also hope you'll consider rejoining, at least for one song." Gloria said sitting down beside Mickey.

"Of course!" Mickey said. "I'll join back for an entire set. One solo, one group number and a maybe a duet." He said.

"Well, let's practice!" Ryan said, storming through the door of the P*lace. "Oh, you must be… Mickey?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Ryan?" Mickey asked. Ryan nodded.

"Anyway, I've got the set, we've got _You Make Me Feel Like Dancing _by Leo Sayer for our group number, we've got the two solos as _P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) _by Michael Jackson, I was thinking Kid could do that one, _I Will Survive _by Gloria Gaynor, and I was thinking Renee could do that one, and _(I've Had) The Time of My Life _from _Dirty Dancing _as the duet… and I was thinking about who could do lead vocals for that one and I thought…" Ryan was cut off by Gloria in the nick of time.

"Me and Mickey will do that one." Gloria said, quickly making the fact that Mickey and her _**would**_ sing a duet clear to the group.

"Alright then." Ryan said. "I guess we can practice now…" he said motioning for the others to come back to the storeroom. They followed. Ryan grabbed the tape of background music from his backpack.

"I'll take care of that, Ryan." Mickey said grabbing his Walkman out of his pocket. "That is, if you promise not to crush it, again." He said, pointing at Stacy, who blushed wildly after the comment.

"Alright, let's get started." Gloria said, walking over to Mickey, who was loading the tape in to the player. Music played as they took stances for a rough draft of the choreography.

"_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you…_"

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

After the performance several days later, Mickey and Gloria walked off stage, hand-in-hand.

"Mickey?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah?" Mickey replied.

"Don't make me sorry. I mean – don't ever leave again." Gloria said with a sad tone of voice. Mickey leaned down his head resting atop hers and looking into her eyes.

"I promise I won't."


	8. Goodbye to You, or, Continuity

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8 (Set Season 3): "Goodbye to You, or, Continuity"

_Those times I waited for you seem so long ago, I wanted you far too much to ever let you go_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria and Mickey sat at the Coco Club, sipping their drinks, and biting occasionally on their chocolate pastries. One of the waitresses walked towards their table.

"Mickey? Phone call for you. And good to see you." The girl, a little younger than Mickey said, as she repositioned her headband.

"Shanice?" Mickey asked. Shanice nodded. "Well, you always did spend more time here than at the P*lace… good to see you." Mickey said taking the phone. "I what? What came in the mail? Oh my gosh!" he said into the phone. "Thank you, love you mom, see you later!" he shrieked.

"What's wrong, or, right, Mick?" Gloria asked.

"I got accepted to that music academy in Brooklyn!" he said, excitedly, turning the phone off and giving it back to Shanice.

"Mickey, you do realize that if I didn't have good news, too, this would mean saying goodbye to you." Gloria said with a slight smile.

"What, what have you got to say that will mean no goodbyes?" Mickey said, incredibly happy to figure out that he wouldn't have to find the words to tell her he was leaving, much less leave.

"I got a letter of acceptance this morning!" Gloria said happily, but still remaining calm. A smile crept across Mickey's face, reaching over and hugging Gloria, he congratulated his best friend.

"I'm so happy for you, we get to go together!" he said. "Come on, let's go pack!" he said excitedly.

"Mickey, we don't actually have to go until the first of the semester." Gloria said.

"Oh, whatever." Mickey said. "Let's go back to the P*lace, tell everyone." He said getting up and taking Gloria's arm in his as they marched out of the Coco Club triumphantly.

They walked down the steps, staring around town, and reminiscing about old times.

"Looks like we missed a spot, a couple of years ago." She said jokingly, pointing to the painted mural of a heart.

"I _was _dark." Mickey joked.

"And with our cheesy overalls, I doubt we could see straight!" Gloria said.

"Oh, Gloria, I've missed you." He said leaning on the side of the stairs.

"But do you know what the good thing is?" Gloria asked, walking over to Mickey and throwing her arm around him.

"What?" Mickey replied, turning towards.

"We'll never have to miss each other again." Gloria said.

"You're the best, Gloria." Mickey said, smiling.

"You two." She said. Gloria looked in Mickey's eyes and smiled as they walked off hand-in-hand.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey sighed. Laying down in his bed he grabbed a photo album and began to flip through the pages. He came to a photo of him and Gloria performing their version of _You're the One That I Want _from _Grease _and began to think of the lyrics… _That wasn't fake and I want it to continue _he thought. Mickey turned his lamp off, leaning onto his pillow he felt a sense of amazing happiness that him and Gloria would never be apart again.


	9. Conga, or, Go Steady

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9 (Set Season 4, but not with the Season 4 cast): "Conga, or, Go Steady"

_Come on shake your body, baby, do that conga, I know you can't control yourself any longer, feel the music of the rhythm getting stronger_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria Estefan and the Miami Sound Machine's _Conga _played over the speakers in the room as Gloria danced around the room.

"Wow, you get better every day." Mickey said walking through the doors. Gloria danced over to the stereo and turned the music off, walking over to Mickey.

"Hey, Mick, and thank you, I try." She said, prideful.

"I was going to ask you, Gloria… you're going to the dance Saturday, right?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, what do you think I'm practicing for?" she asked, sipping her water bottle.

"Great." Mickey replied. "So would you like to go with me?" he asked. Gloria smiled, pondering the thought in her head for a little while.

"Sure." She said, happily.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria stared into her mirror as she applied her red lipstick. Finding her faux fur, she wrapped it around her neck, adding to the glamorous look of her red dress. This dress in particular was a dress her mother had made her expressly to wear to a dance, as it had red and orange-red sequined patterns up and down the length, and the rim of the dress was hung with plastic crystals from strings, yes, the detail made the dress more exquisite than most other party dresses she had had in the past.

"Thanks mom." Gloria mouthed into her mirror. Grabbing her purse she walked out the door.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Dance music blared from the speakers of the gym as Gloria walked in with her escort, Mickey.

"Wow." Gloria exclaimed, looking around the building. She wasn't on the team of workers they had recruited for the dance, but, her roommate was. "So that explains why Callie was carrying all that tissue paper! Whoever said 'tissue paper flowers are old was a dimwit!" she exclaimed, clutching the pink and blue slightly crushed paper flowers.

"You're right." Mickey said, grabbing one of the flowers from the wall and putting through his button hole. "I'll go get us some punch." Mickey said, letting go of Gloria's hand temporarily.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey and Gloria slow-danced across the room, her head on his shoulder.

"I could dance forever." Gloria said, waltzing across the room with her partner.

"Me too." Mickey replied, never stopping his dancing. "Gloria?" he asked.

"Yes, Mickey?" she replied looking him right in the eye.

"I was wondering…" he began.

"What? What were you wondering?" she asked excitedly.

"If you would go steady with me…" he asked turning his head away slightly.

"Mickey! Oh, Mickey! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, jumping ever-so-slightly.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Mickey asked with a little chuckle.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." She exclaimed, calming down. "I thought you'd never ask." Gloria said with a smile.


	10. Holiday, or, Giddiness of Love

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10 (Set Season 5): "Holiday, or, Giddiness of Love"

_If we took a holiday, took some time to celebrate, just one day out of life (just one day out of life), it would be, it would be so nice_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria and Mickey sat in the train seat, as it came to a stop; they got up, grabbing their luggage and pulling their coats tighter.

"I'm happy we get to come home, but, man its cold out here!" Gloria exclaimed, clasping her boyfriend's hand.

"I agree." Mickey said lugging their suitcases towards a blurry car in the distance. The driver of the car waved, stepping out of the car, he walked towards them, grabbing their luggage and walking back to his drunk.

"Hey Riley!" Gloria said, hugging their chauffeur.

"Yeah, hey, Riles!" Mickey said. They both sat down in the back-seat, buckling their seatbelts.

"So, how's music school?" Riley asked.

"Oh, great!" Gloria exclaimed looking over at Mickey.

"And is it just me or are you two… eh, a little closer than you were when you left?" Riley asked.

"Oh, well, no, um, eh, yes." Mickey stuttered.

"Oh, well, no, um, eh, yes, is not quite the answer I was looking for." Riley said.

"Riley, you're so nosey!" Gloria exclaimed, hitting his arm slightly.

"So are you?" Riley asked slyly.

"Alright, alright! The jig is up!" Mickey said. "We've been going steady for one year…" Mickey said, getting continually quieter with each word.

"One year?" Riley exclaimed, unhappy over the fact he was so behind in their life.

"Yeah, a year." Gloria said.

"Well, I assumed from the start that you two would end up together… even though your ages were problematic." Riley whispered. Mickey's eyebrows shot up.

"So, you 'shipped us at 13 and 15? Lovely, Riley, lovely." Mickey said sarcastically.

"Not necessarily, it's just you two were always real close, and it was just sorta obvious that maybe one day when you two got older you would hook up and maybe then get married…" Riley started trailing off.

"Riley?" Gloria asked in a friendly, slightly irritated manner.

"Yes, Gloria?" Riley replied.

"Shut up." She said with a chuckle.

"Alright." He said.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Mickey, Gloria!" Stacy exclaimed, running towards her old band mates.

"Stace!" Gloria exclaimed, hugging her.

"How are you guys?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, good, fine, well." Stacy said. "Oh, guys, this is Richie and Connie." Stacy said pointing to their drummer and singer, both waving shyly.

"Oh, so these are the kids that replaced me." Gloria said in a friendly tone. "It's good to meet you two." She said walking over to them and giving them both a hug.

"Don't worry its normal. She makes everyone feel like a loved little sibling." Stacy said.

"Um, Stace, I need to talk to you." Gloria whispered in Stacy's ear.

The two walked into the P*lace storeroom.

"Stacy, I'm saying this plain and simple, me and Mickey are dating." Stacy face smiled as she heard these words.

"Oh, Gloria! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed. "I've got some news for you, too. I've been doing the same thing with Ryan!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, isn't the giddiness of love fantastic?" Gloria asked. Stacy nodded as the two walked out of the storeroom.


	11. Cruel Summer, or, Cut Off

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11 (Set Season 6, but not with the Season 6 cast): "Cruel Summer, or, Cut Off"

_It's a cruel (cruel) cruel summer, leaving me here on my own, it's a cruel (it's a cruel), cruel summer, now you're gone, and you're not the only one, now you're gone_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Mail call!" Mickey yelled, barging through the door of Gloria's room. "I picked yours up for you." He said throwing some letters at Gloria.

"Hey, Mick, oh, thanks." She said, opening her letters. Oh, nothing but credit card offers." She said, throwing the letters into the trash bin, after tearing them up, just for fun.

"Hey look! A letter from my dad!" he exclaimed, opening the envelope.

"Ooh, what's he say?" Gloria said, stepping back towards Mickey and reading the letter.

"He's what? What?" Mickey exclaimed quietly.

"He's cutting you off, Mickey." Gloria exclaimed worried.

"Ugh! He says I need a job! Can you believe this? Me? A job?" he said, unhappily.

"Does this mean you'll have to get a job?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah." He said, nodding.

"Well, you're not going down that easily. Listen, I'll help you put in applications. Let's write your resume. I'm sure there's lots of people looking for summer employees." She said, grabbing a legal pad and pen, and pushing Mickey ahead of her into the hall. The two sat down, and Gloria began to ask her questions.

"So, Name: Mickey Smith…" Gloria said as she began to write.

"No, use my full name; Michael Duncan Smith." He said. "It sound more professional."

"Alright, Name: Michael Duncan Smith. Birth date?"

"July 4th, 1969." He said proudly.

"Oh, right, you were a firecracker kid, I forgot." She said scribbling the date down. "Former occupations?" she asked.

"Student, busboy, babysitter, I worked for my dad once…" he said.

"And what does your dad do?" Gloria asked.

"He's a lumberjack." He said with a sigh.

"Ooh, a lumberjack, must be where you get your rugged good looks from." She said.

"You think I have rugged good looks?" Mickey asked. Gloria nodded, her eyes never leaving her pen and paper. For several more minutes they filled out normal job questions.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"I got the job!" Mickey exclaimed, busting into the door of Gloria's room.

"You _**really**_ need to stop busting through my door like that." Gloria said getting off her bed, leaving her writing behind. "Tell me more? What job?" she asked, leading them both out the door.

"I am now an employee of Coney Island amusement park." Mickey said proudly.

"You mean with hot dogs? And the Wonder Wheel and things like that?" Gloria asked excitedly. Mickey nodded. "Oh I am so going there like everyday this summer to stalk you." She said jokingly.

"Ha, ya see, just like you told me, we aren't going down that easy are we, Gloria?" he said excitedly.

"No way whatsoever." She exclaimed happily, clasping hands with Mickey and walking off to celebrate his victory.


	12. I Feel the Earth Move, or, For Old Times

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12 (Set 1990): "I Feel the Earth Move, or, For Old Times"

_I feel the earth move under my feet I feel the sky tumbling down I feel my heart start trembling whenever you're around_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey heaved out walking out of his workplace. He took his hat off and sat it on his dashboard as he started the car driving back to his dorm. He stopped as he drove past the McDonald's in town. Stopping his car in the parking he walked in and found his table.

"I'll take a Big Mac." He said with a heavy sigh at the counter. He gave his money and got his meal quickly. Taking his tray and sitting it down on his table.

"Hey, Mickey!" Gloria exclaimed, sitting herself down at the table and planting a kiss on Mickey's cheek.

"Gloria? I certainly didn't expect to see you here!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I've studied your eating habits, and saw a pattern that every other week you end up here in pursuit of getting something else besides a hot dog." Gloria said, making overly-complicated as if it were a complex math problem.

"Well, alright. Let's eat." Mickey said, grabbing his burger and diving in. Gloria took her own burger from its wrapper and began to eat.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Well, we could either part, right here and now, or, we could do something else tonight." Mickey said with a grin. "A movie perhaps? Just like the ye olde days?" he asked.

"Sure, what's playing?" Gloria asked. Mickey pointed to the marquee of the movie theater across the street. "Oh." Gloria said, rather embarrassed she didn't see what was right in front of her face.

"You look so pretty when you're embarrassed." Mickey said.

"Mickey! Stop, you're making me blush!" she said with a laugh.

"You look so pretty when you blush." Mickey said.

"You look so handsome, when you tell me I look pretty." she said kissing his cheek. The two walked towards the theater and got their tickets for _Ghost_.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"What'd you think about the movie, Gloria?" Mickey asked.

"Well, it makes me want to take pottery classes." Gloria exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, they have them at the community center." Mickey said, pointing across the street.

"Not really! Unless, that is, I can take them with you." She said.

"Oh, Gloria. Can you imagine? Look back at us as kids, we were so oblivious to the fact we would turn out so perfect for each other." Mickey said with a sigh.

"Mickey, we weren't oblivious." Gloria said. "Do you remember when Riley gave us some of our performances on tape a couple years ago?" She asked. Mickey nodded. "You need to watch our cover of _You're the One That I Want _sometime. Gosh, people probably thought we were madly in love at ages 13 and 15 with that chemistry." She said with a smile.

Mickey reached his hand out, and grabbed hers. "Well, maybe not then but we sure are now." He said as they walked off into the night.


	13. You Might Think, or, The Girl Is Mine

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 13 (Set Season 7, but not with the Season 7 cast): "You Might Think, or, The Girl Is Mine"

_You might think I'm crazy to hang around with you, maybe you think I'm lucky, to have something to do, but I think that your wild when you flash that fragile smile_

'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria grabbed her school books, walking out of the classroom, followed second by Mickey. Gloria walked ever-so-slightly faster than Mickey.

"Oh, wait! I forgot my book!" Mickey said, backtracking to his desk, and grabbing his back. He turned to see possibly the most horrific sight; Gloria stood face-to-face with another guy… a guy who was only ever identified by Mickey as 'that spoiled rich kid that attempted to break up my band and asked Gloria out'. Mickey breathed in, storming over to them.

"Hey, Mickey, right?" the man, later identifying himself as Louie, full name Louis said. "Beat it. So, got anything Friday?" he asked turning back to Gloria. Gloria attempted to walk away, being stopped by Louis.

"Hey, leave her alone, punk!" Mickey said, shoving his shoulder.

"Mickey you should…" Gloria attempted to convince him.

"The girl is _**mine**_." Mickey said separating Louis from his own girlfriend.

"Hey, stay outta this!" Louis said, crossing his arms.

"I told you already, the girl is mine, leave her alone." Mickey said, leaning closer to Louis' face. "Come on, Gloria." Mickey said, offering his hand. Gloria clasped hers with his as the couple walked off.

'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"What was that all about?" Mickey asked, later in the day.

"Ugh, don't ask. That guy has been stalking ever since we met." She said irritably.

"Well, I'll make sure to protect you." Mickey said jokingly.

'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Gloria?" Mickey asked over his hamburger that night.

"Yes, Mickey? Ugh, I hate these things!" Gloria said scraping her pickles off of the burger. "But anyway, yes?" Gloria asked, sitting herself upright again.

"Would you say yes if I was to propose to you or you know something or another and whatever…" Mickey stammered.

"Mickey? Are you asking me to marry you?" Gloria asked with a small laugh.

"Well, yes, I mean – no. See, I just wanted to know if you would ever say yes?" Mickey asked.

"Of course I would and you know that." Gloria said, leaning her arms onto the table and leaning in. "Because I love you, and I want to marry you, have children, grand-children, and grow old together."

Gloria pressed a kiss on Mickey's cheek.

"Goodnight." Mickey said, waving gently. Gloria waved back, exited and entered her car. As she drove home, and then got in bed she couldn't help but imagine that day, her white dress his finely tailored black suit her walking down the aisle, her hands clasped with her father's. she imagined her vows, the I dos and the fact she they would be united forever.

As this new thought filled her mind she sat up in bed and mouthed _I love you, Mickey_.


	14. Every Heartbeat, or, Marraige?

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14 (Set Season 8, but not with Season 8 cast): "Every Heartbeat, or, Marriage?"

_Classic case of boy meets girl, moving in the same direction. You're not asking for the world, I'm not asking for perfection, just a love that's well designed, for passing the test of time_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria sat, lonely at her table. She stared at her watch. She took her half empty tray to the garbage and dumped it in. Walking out the door, she came face-to-face with Mickey.

"Oh, hi. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for like ever." Gloria said.

"Had to work late." Mickey said kissing her cheek.

"Well, I've already eaten but I'll sit and watch you." Gloria said, smiling and taking Mickey's arm, leading him to the table. As Mickey ate, there was silence. Mickey nor Gloria talked. After a little while more filled with silence, Mickey spoke up nervously.

"Um, Gloria?" Mickey asked, grabbing Gloria's attention.

"Yes, Mickey?" she replied smiling. Mickey stood up and leaned down on his knee in front of Gloria. "Um, Mickey, what's going on?" Gloria said nervously.

"Gloria, would you marry me?" Mickey asked, with a slight stutter. Gloria looked astounded for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, Mickey felt a chill run through his body. _What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't really like me as much as I like her? What if I've made a deadly mistake? _Mickey thought.

"I accept. I mean, yes, I will marry you!" She exclaimed reaching down to hug him. Mickey stood up, slipping the ring on her finger. From the side of the fast food joint, they heard a noise. Turning, Gloria saw her fellow band mates rush out and congratulate them wildly.

"Oh, Gloria! I just knew you two would always get together!" Renee exclaimed, hugging Gloria. Across the room, Stacy and Kid stood side-by-side. Whilst watching the sappy scene, they looked at Renee.

"Well, maybe we should have believed her when she said 'they're so perfect for each other!'" Stacy said, moving her arms through the air, until she cuffed them around her waist.

"Oh, well, we were just kids then. Besides, how's the whole 'we'd never fall in love with anyone' pact going, Stace?" Stacy nodded, knowing what Kid meant by such comments. Stacy chuckled and motioned Kid and herself over to the table. Mickey and Gloria stood beside each other, her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. Though multiple people stood around them, they never ceased looking into each other's eyes.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

For hours after the other members had left, the couple sat in Mickey's car, recounting old times and planning the wedding to some extent.

"So what about kids?" Gloria asked suddenly.

"Um… How's about 5?" Mickey said with a smirk.

"Let's start out small…one at a time." Gloria said.

"Alright." Mickey said with another smile. "Goodnight, darling." He said, blowing her a kiss.


	15. I Do, or, I Thee Wed

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 15 (Set Season 9, but with the Season 9 cast): "I Do, or, I Thee Wed"

_Do I love you with all my heart? I do, I do now_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria paced back and forth, a bouquet of pink roses tied between lace in her hands.

"Gloria, you need to calm down." Renee said, stepping up to her and patting her back, bringing a certain sense of reality to the moment.

"Renee? Are you crazy or something? I'm getting married! I can't calm down at a time like this!" Gloria exclaimed, flailing her hands dramatically. Gloria face went down from tense to calm as a smile crept across her face.

"See? You don't want to do that randomly whilst walking down the aisle." Renee said with a little smile.

"Renee? 'Whilst'? You spent far too much time with Samantha." Gloria said punching Renee's arm gently.

"It's time." Renee said looking up at the wall clock and smiling, and taking Gloria's arm.

Organ music played the tune of 'Here Comes the Bride' as the assorted couples walked down the aisle.

Gloria, her arms locked with her father's, walked down the aisle. Gloria's off-white dress and several foot long train flowed as she slowly walked. The next several minutes seemed like a blur.

Gloria's mind trailed off she began to think of lyrics she had crooned to Mickey (and him to her) during earlier days. The lyrics _You can take me there and back _from their cover of Wham!'s _Freedom _seemed strangely true now that she actually experienced the lyrical meaning.

Before she could tell anything had happened, she stepped up beside Mickey, repeating the vows to Mickey, her eyes never leaving his.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said, the two snapped back to real life. Both leaning in, their lips gently pressed together. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Michael Duncan Smith." He said grabbing the hands of the couple and lifting into the air. The crowd cheered wildly and people filed out, rather out of order.

The couple stood as they did after their engagement, her arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist.

A colorful array of food and sweets were tastefully scattered across the length of the room.

"Can you believe we just got hitched?" Mickey said, holding Gloria's hand while walking back and forth, admiring the 'displays' of delicious food.

"'Hitched'?" Gloria asked with a smile. "We's just gawt us heetched!" Gloria said, in her best impression of a 'hillbilly'.

"Oh, Gloria. You'll never know how much I love you. How much I have loved you. But, most importantly, how much I will love you." Mickey said.

"Mickey. I think you are the nicest guy I ever met. The sweetest guy I ever met. Mickey, let's hit the road to our honeymoon." She said.

"Gloria, don't you think that's a bit premature?" Mickey said. They both busted out laughing.

"Alright, then we'll wait." She said, taking his hand again. The two walked off, conversing with the crowds.


	16. Tell It to My Heart, or, Anniversary

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 16 (Set post-canon, 1994): "Tell It to My Heart, or, Anniversary"

_I feel the night explosion, when we're together, emotion overload, the heat of pleasure, take me away and into your arms, never let me go_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria awoke. Sitting up in the bed atop the silk sheets on her and Mickey's bed, walking into the bathroom, she grabbed her metal plated hairbrush and began to brush out her long locks.

_Ugh! Why do even allow Mickey to have input on my hair? _Gloria asked herself. If it were up to her, she would keep it short. She always had, up until when Mickey had moved back, and put some input into her styling. After brushing and brushing and brushing she finally managed to return her hair to its normal state.

She began to read her calendar within the medicine cabinet. Today was marked '6 month anniversary' in the chicken scratch Mickey entitled his 'handwriting'.

Gloria bit her lip. Grabbing her daily clothes she slipped on her pink top and faded jeans. She went into the kitchen and found Mickey standing in front of the oven and cooking a batch of eggs on the stove coil.

"Mickey Smith. Are you cooking breakfast for us?" Gloria said, almost scolding, putting her hands on her hips and walking to her husband, kissing him gently.

"Well, as you know, today is our six month anniversary." Mickey said, motioning Gloria to sit down and then bringing her a tray of eggs and bacon.

"And how exactly did _you _find out?" Gloria said, reaching for the glass of juice that Mickey held out for her.

"A-hum, I-um…" Mickey stuttered attempting to escape. Gloria got up, grabbing hold of his shirt collar, she pulled him back to where she stood, and pointed her finger up in the air, as if to look angry.

"Mickey, I realize that you looked at the calendar!" She said, raising her voice. "But, I'm not mad at you." She said, her face returning to normal. Mickey sighed out.

"Well, I assumed you were joking but you really did scare me there for a second…" Mickey said with another sigh of relief. Gloria punched his shoulder and the two sat down to breakfast.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Mickey have you ever thought of how strange it seems…the fact that you and I got married…I mean neither of us ever really had any love interests…none that were permanent, anyway…" Gloria said, looking up at Mickey as he read, sat up in the bed.

"I believe we've already had this discussion, a couple of years ago, I believe." Mickey said, his eyes never once leaving the rather chunky looking novel he was reading. "But it was about us _dating_." He said looking down at her with a smile. "But yes, I have thought of the fact once or twice, but I quickly dismissed it." Mickey said, turning his eyes back to his novel.

"Why?" Gloria asked.

"Because, all that is behind us. The only thing we have to worry about now is the future." Mickey said, putting down his novel and leaning down, kissing Gloria.

"Goodnight, Mickey." Gloria said.

"Goodnight, Gloria, I love you." He said, switching his lamp out and laying down.


	17. Cross My Heart, or, Surprise!

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 17 (Set post-canon, 1995): "Cross My Heart, or, Surprise!"

_Cross my heart, hope to die, may lightning strike me if I'm telling a lie, cross my heart, I swear it's true, I've never love anyone more than I'm loving you, cross my heart it's true_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey sighed, getting home from a job (especially in his profession of law) was always the best part of a business day. Mickey smiled, as he looked at the wall clock. Today was Monday, July 3rd, meaning tomorrow was his birthday. Thankfully, everyone at the office had agreed to let him have the next day off, on the accounts of it being Independence Day, in addition to the fact it was his birthday. Mickey leaned back, further in his recliner.

"Home already?" Gloria asked plopping down across from him with her evening glass of coffee and book.

"Well, the guys agreed to let me off tomorrow." He said, turning back around in his seat and attempting to get some sleep. "By the way, do you remember what else tomorrow is?" Mickey asked, sitting back up.

"Let's see, some cheesy parades, some American history specials on TV…" Gloria counted out on her fingers.

"Yeah, but anything that's really important?" Mickey asked.

"Well, yeah silly, it's the 4th of July!" she said.

"But anything _**really, really **_important?" Mickey asked, standing up and sitting by Gloria on the couch.

"Mickey?" Gloria asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" she asked, turning to him.

"Well, yeah, it's just I thought that maybe, just maybe, we had something _**really, really, really **_important to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, but, I do know I have to go grab some groceries before the store closes. Wanna come?" Gloria asked, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Well, alright." Mickey said, standing up also and following his wife back to the bathroom for the sake of freshening up.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

In the store, they passed by the countless amounts of red, white, and blue decorations.

"Wow, I bet there are lots of people that were born on the 4th of July…" Mickey said grabbing an American flag from the shelf.

"Um, I guess so…" Gloria said with a laugh, stepping ahead.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey sighed, walking through the door of his own house the next day.

"Gloria?" he asked, calling for his wife, who had walked ahead of him after returning from the yearly 4th of July parade. "Gloria?" he asked again, stepping further into the house.

"Surprise!" he heard a chorus of voices yell. He quickly flipped his head back around and smiled running over to the group and hugging each one.

"Gloria! You did remember!" he said. Though Mickey wasn't expecting a party or anything, he figured he could at least count on his own _wife_ to remember.

"Of course I did!" Gloria said, stepping up beside him and looking in his eyes. "Because I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you, too." He whispered.


	18. Time For A Friend, or, Magic?

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. Enjoy!_

Chapter 18 (Set post-canon, 1996): "Time For A Friend, or, Magic?"

_Make time for a friend, do it over and over again_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Ugh, why are we going to this thing anyway? You know very well that we only knew her for about three months…" Mickey said, spraying his cologne on.

"Mickey! I'm surprised at you! You know that before he moved, Aaron was one of our best friends, and a talented dancer. Besides he invited us to this magic show thingy of his cordially." Gloria said, attaching her earrings.

"Well, alright. We better get on the road, or else we'll miss his 'magic show thingy'." Mickey said, looking at his watch and grabbing his coat.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The couple stepped out of the car, holding hands they walked to the small setup of chairs in front of a rather small, but sturdy looking stage. The two passed by a poster with Aaron pictured on it, and the words 'Professional Magic Show' and beneath it: '8:30, Saturday'.

"Oh, so now he's professional?" Mickey asked, sarcastically.

"Mickey, shut up." Gloria whispered in his ear.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

After several more minutes of waiting, a spotlight came on, revealing Aaron on stage in his cape. Mickey sighed as he saw the man waltz around the stage, performing cheesy magic tricks, which only worked about five times out of ten.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"So? How'd you like it?" Aaron asked, walking up to his guests after the program ended.

"Um, well, I must say, that I absolutely – '' Mickey began.

"Wonderful! It was wonderful!" Gloria exclaimed, elbowing Mickey and mouthing for one of the several times of the night. 'Shut up, Mickey!'

"Great." Aaron said with a smile.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Mickey, I'm going to kill you when we get home." Gloria said, crossing her arms once she was in the car.

"Why?" Mickey asked, shrugging.

"Because, you were rude." Gloria said, matter-of-factly.

"I was rude? I was speaking my mind." Mickey said.

"Well, you're mind wasn't very nice to Aaron." Gloria, turning to the window. Mickey sighed, pulling into their driveway, they stepped out of the car and back into the house.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

'I've got to get her to not hate me…' Mickey mouthed, sitting up in bed. Flinging the cover off, he walked towards the kitchen. 5:00 o'clock the oven read. He walked over to the calendar with a yawn. Today was Saturday. 'Perfect' he mouthed again, in an honest attempt to not wake Gloria's precious, all-to-earned sleep.

Picking up the phone book he flipped to a florist. 'The Flower People' it read. _Looks decent _Mickey thought, finding the number. Dialing the digits Mickey waited, until someone finally answered.

"Um, hello, I was wondering how much you would charge for a bouquet of 20 pink roses…"

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria stepped out from behind the kitchen door, after having completed her daily beauty ritual.

"What on earth?" She asked with a gasp, walking in to find the table adorned with expensive looking silverware, foods, and decorated with other 'fancy' items. She turned with small tears in her eyes to Mickey, wearing a black tuxedo, bowtie and all, with a bouquet of pink roses.

"I love you, you're beautiful, and I want you to know that." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, too." She replied.


	19. Baby Baby, or, Birth

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. This chapter (chapter nineteen) features Michael from the Kidz INK. series and the fanfic An Angel? So, enjoy!_

Chapter 19 (Set post-canon, 1997): "Baby Baby, or, Birth"

_Baby baby, my stars are shining for you, and just like me I'm sure that they adore you, baby baby, go walking through the forest, the birds are singing you a chorus_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria stared down at her child, in her arms. Looking over at Mickey and back at herself, she remembered just how many things it took to get to this moment, one of them being nine months of 'special care' and strange cravings for things like pickled eggs, and caramel corn.

"Little Michael… you're so precious." She said quietly, brushing her finger over the top of his head.

"Isn't he adorable, Gloria?" Mickey asked. "Can I hold him? I am his father you know." He said, reaching his arms out to receive his son.

"We sure did make a pretty kid, didn't we?" Mickey said with a grin. Gloria also smiled slightly, before hearing a knock on the door. "Come in." they said in quite unison.

"Hey!" Renee said, moving herself, Stacy, Ryan, and the Kid into the hospital room.

"Can I hold him?" Stacy asked, reaching out.

"Sure." Mickey said extending his arms to Stacy, who kneeled down on the floor beside Mickey's chair.

"He's so adorable." Stacy said, gently kissing his forehead. "And so quite, too." She said with a smirk.

"Let me hold him!" Kid said, waltzing over to Stacy and extending his arms. Stacy reached up, handing Michael gently to Kid.

"Hey there, Michael, old buddy, old pal. I'm your uncle, the Kid, or Rahsaan if you'd prefer, but I prefer Kid myself, even though I'm clearly not a kid anymore. I'm going to teach you everything I know whenever it is that your grow up. I'll teach you how to face your fears, scare off bullies, oh – and how to sing…"

"I think he gets it, Kid. Now hand him over." Renee said, reaching over to retrieve her nephew. "Oh, I just love babies. Michael, you're going to be such a great kid, considering your parents." Renee said with a grin, looking to over to a smiling Mickey and Gloria. "You'll probably be a great singer, too." She said. "I guess it would be your turn now, Ryan." She said, finally giving the newborn over to Ryan, who handled him with almost mother-ish care.

"Hey, Michael! I sort of figured they'd name you something a little more creative, like – oh – I don't know… Ryan? But, no, seriously, Michael is a great name, for a great kid." He said with a grin. "Besides, I'm saving Ryan for my kid. Also – you will love your room at home! I tell ya, Mick, and I hope you don't mind me calling you that, your aunts and uncles have you _**loaded**_." He said with a chuckle. "I guess I'll talk to you later." Ryan said, leaning down and kissing Michael's forehead slightly.

"Bye, we'll see you guys later!" Stacy said, leading her pack out the door.

"Mickey, I love you." Gloria said, looking to her husband.

"I love you too, and I love Michael, also." He said looking down at his son. They both shared a laugh. Looking in Michael's eyes, they both knew this day would be the start of an extremely happy family life, all because of their love for each other.


	20. More Than You Know, or, I Love You

_Author's Note: This is my first big multi-chapter work and is basically set from the start of 'The Beginning' down to post-canon. _

_Well, the grand finale is finally here! I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much I have enjoyed writing it! Enjoy the final chapter which exceeds my 500-600 word minimum/limit!_

Chapter 20 (Set post-canon, 1998): "More Than You Know, or, I Love You"

_Wanted to tell you so many times, how I feel when you're with me, now that I've found you, I know that you are my destiny, I love you more than you know, this feeling so strong inside, I won't let you go _

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria and Mickey walked down the rain puddle filled road, pushing Michael's stroller in front of them.

"Do you remember that?" Mickey asked with a little chuckle, pointing at the movie theater.

"How could I forget? And that!" Gloria said, pointing to a McDonald's fast-food restaurant – the one in which Mickey proposed.

"Always have, always will." Mickey said. Strolling down the streets they finally reached their destination – the P*lace. A place (no pun intended) where their first stages of puppy love began. Walking through the doors, a chime wash heard, and the man at the counter turned.

"Riles! Haven't seen you in a while!" Gloria said, walking around the counter and hugging Riley.

"Likewise! But – I can't blame you, considering how tough life has been for you lately, I assume. What with Michael being born in the last couple of months, adjusting to life with a child…" Riley said with a smile. "But, it's always nice to see you two, and little Michael also!" Riley said, leaning down in front of Michael's stroller and tickling him slightly, making him laugh a little.

"Good to see you, too, Riley." Mickey said, sitting down on one of the barstools.

"So, when's the band going to perform?" Gloria asked. "I heard their new lineup this year is very good. Composing mostly of the kids that started in '93, I'd assume?" she said, sipping her soda.

"Yep, they're almost nineteen, Charlie, Nicole, and Ana, and as for Lily and Rob, their about fourteen themselves." Riley said, polishing his ice cream scoop.

"You mean they don't feel they've outgrown the whole _Kids Incorporated _name yet?" Mickey asked with a little laugh as he watched the parade of teenagers pass by him.

"Nope – they still have a lot of interest in pursuing the band, so, why not?" Riley asked, sitting down his scoop.

"I have something I need to do, let me slip away for a second…" Gloria said, getting off her chair and stepping into the storeroom.

"Don't take too long!" Mickey yelled.

"I won't!" Gloria replied. Once safe in the storeroom she pulled the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and smoothed it out.

"Gloria!" Nicole exclaimed, running over and hugging her. "How are you? I certainly didn't expect to see you here!" she continued.

"Hey, Nicole!" Gloria replied. "I needed to talk with you about something…" Gloria said.

"Sure, go ahead." Nicole said, pulling two seats to the doorstep and sitting down along with Gloria.

"Do you guys have a song planned to open with tonight?" Gloria asked.

"Um – yes, we were going to do The Partridge Family's _I Think I Love You _for the opening number." Nicole replied.

"Well, do you think you could change it? For me? I have this song I wrote a long time ago, along with sheet music, and I was wondering if you would sing it for me and Mickey? Here it is…" she said handing Nicole the sheet.

"_More Than You Know_?" Nicole said, reading over the lyrics. "I think we can do it." Nicole said with a grin.

"Great." Gloria said. "Thank you so much!" Gloria said, waving and exiting the room. Sighing, she walked back into the front, to find it was packed by teenagers all of which were eager to see the show. As the time neared, Riley stepped up on stage, grabbing the microphone by its neck he began to make the introduction.

"Well, I was expecting Dena to be here tonight, but, since she had a doctor's appointment, she could not be here tonight for the sake of her own personal rest." He said, followed by a long crowd sigh. "But here they are, the best all kids rock 'n' roll band in all of New York, KIDS INCORPORATED!" he yelled stepping off the stage as music began to play.

"How are you guys tonight?" Charlie asked, taking center stage behind the microphone. The crowd cheered. "Good, good. Tonight we're doing something a little different, we've had a last minute sing change. Our good friend Gloria has offered us a wonderful song she wrote called _More Than You Know_. So, we are going to have the great honor of being the first ones to perform this song. This one goes out to you two, Mickey and Gloria!" He said, the spotlight shining on Gloria all the while. "Hit it!" he said as he began to play his own guitar. The music for the original song, blared through the instrumentation of the band and the cowd began to clap their hands.

"_If there's a fire in my eyes, it should come as no surprise to you,_" Ana sang, finding center stage. "_If I've shown you once or twice how I feel it's because it the truth, you know that it's true_," she continued, using her own impromptu dance moves.

"_Wanted to tell you so many times, how I feel when you're with me, now that I've found you, I know that you are my destiny,_" she sang, being joined by the other girls. "_I-I-I love you more thank you know, this feeling so strong inside, I won't let you go, oh, afraid to show it, 'cause I don't wanna blow it, no no, I love you more than you know,_" they sang, lining up on center stage and repeating some choreography they had planned to use for _I Think I Love You_. After the song had finished, the audience clapped loudly as the band took their bows and ran off stage to prepare for the next song.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"You wrote that?" Mickey asked, surprised.

"Back in 1983, after I first met you." Gloria said with a smile.

"And you've kept it secret all these years?" Mickey asked.

"Well, from you, yes. But I let Stacy perform it in 1989 after she heard me sing it." Gloria said. "And I really did mean the words the song says." She said stepping closer to Mickey.

"I love you, more than you know, more than words could possible ever explain." Mickey said, leaning his head down to rest gently atop hers.

"I love you more than you know, more than rivers or fires or seas or volcanoes or any other explosion could ever describe." Gloria, said looking into his eyes as she leaned up to kiss him.

"And we love you too, Michael." Mickey said leaning down and kissing Michael's cheek.

"Come on, let's go home, Mickey." Gloria said, extending her hand.

"Let's." Mickey said, grabbing Gloria hand and pushing the stroller ahead of them, the fact that they were in love clear on their faces as they walked back to their apartment. They loved each other, so they could stay together, always,

THE END (FOR NOW, AT LEAST)


End file.
